Nagisa itu Laki-laki?
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. "Karma-kun!" / "Sayounara,Nagisa-kun ... Aishiteru yo ... Semoga kau 'masih hidup' / YAOI/SHONEN-AI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, SINGKAT.
1. Chapter 1

~Nagisa itu ... Laki-laki?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. Perempuan yang tersenyum lembut dan berani mendekati iblis sepertinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika Karma kembali bertemu dengannya.

Chapter 1

"H-Hua! Lari!" Beberapa anak kecil yang sedang asyik berada di taman berteriak-teriak. Berlari menjauhi taman seakan dikejar oleh setan.

"H-Hoiy, aku cuma membawa pecahan kaca. Kenapa kalian lari ...?" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai merah itu menatap tajam pecahan botol kaca yang ia bawa. Pecahan botol berwarna hijau dengan bercak merah di sekitarnya. Ya, itu darahnya.

"Kuso ..." Dia melempari pecahan botol itu ke sembarangan arah. "Kenapa orang-orang menjauhiku sih ...?" gumamnya pelan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ayunan. Duduk di sana sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku ini bukan Uzumaki Naruto dari anime sebelah(?). Masa nasibku disamakan seperti dia?" ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan pelan ayunan tersebut. Sepi,sendirian. Mungkin tampangnya sudah dikenal sangar,karena itulah dia dijauhi oleh teman sebayanya.

"P-Permisi ... Maafkan aku ..."

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu menaikan kepalanya. Menemukan seorang perempuan manis nan cantik dengan surai biru yang sedikit panjang. Mengenakan simple dress berwarna biru muda dan syal kotak-kotak berwarna putih. Dia memegangi syalnya,seakan kedinginan dengan hidung sedikit memerah. Ya,laki-laki itu langsung berasumsi bahwa perempuan di depannya ini sedang flu. Flu berat mungkin.

"Ada apa?" jawab laki-laki itu dingin. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekati laki-laki tersebut. "Tanganmu berdarah ..." ujarnya pelan sambil terbatuk.

"Hah? Ini?" Dia menunjukan tangannya yang berdarah. "Apa peduliku? Nanti sembuh sendiri ..."

"Tak boleh!" Perempuan itu sedikit berteriak dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Terdengar imut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu,wajah manis putih dengan semburat merah akibat flu dan suara sedikit imut dengan sedikit serak-serak dibilang imut?

"Tanganmu bisa infeksi... Itu kata _Kaa-chan._ Kalau sampai di rumah,langsung diobati, _ne?_ " Perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit dan memegang tangan laki-laki itu dan membersihkan darahnya pelan. " _I-Ittai!_ "

"S-Sakit,ya? _G-Gomen_ ..." Laki-laki itu meringis. Aneh ... Biasanya dia bisa menahan seluruh rasa sakit, mau lahir ataupun batin. Kenapa di depan perempuan ... ini ...

"Setelah ini,langsung ke rumah dan minta _Kaa-chan_ mu untuk mengobatinya,mengerti?"

Dia bisa menunjukan emosinya?

"H-Hiks ..." Laki-laki itu menangis. Menangis untuk pertama kalinya di depan seorang perempuan. Anggap saja dia tak tahu malu karena menangis di depan seorang perempuan, tapi air mata ini mengalir sendiri.

"E-Eh, kau menangis? Maafkan aku!" Perempuan itu terlihat panik. Laki-laki itu menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. "Tidak. Aku tak menangis kok!" Bohong. Bohong banget jika dia bilang tak menangis.

"E-Eh ..." Sekarang perempuan itu kebingungan. _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ gumamnya dalam hati. Dia memikirkan sesuatu sampai pada akhirnya.

"Nih ..." Perempuan itu melingkari syalnya ke kepala laki-laki tersebut. "Padahal kau ganteng, tapi jelek kalau dibiarkan menangis. Tutupi saja wajahmu." Perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk syalnya, ah lebih tepatnya kepala laki-laki tersebut.

"Urusai!" Laki-laki itu sedikit berteriak dan menarik syal putih tersebut. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis kepada laki-laki itu. "Jangan menangis lagi,ya?"

Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget melihat senyuman manis yang dilontarkan perempuan itu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika melihat perempuan itu? Dia menunduk. Entah kenapa wajahnya panas melihat perempuan itu.

"Nagisa-chan!"

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah belakang. "Ah, _gomen._ _Kaa-chan_ memanggilku." Ah,itu terdengar seperti kalimat perpisahan. Hati kecil laki-laki itu tak ingin perempuan itu pergi. "Aku harus pergi. _Jaa nee..._ " Perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Laki-laki itu dengan sigap menarik lengan perempuan itu,mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ng? Ada apa? Masih ada yang sakit? Segera pulang ke rumah ..." Ah,dia sungguh baik. Hatinya nyaman mendengar ucapannya.

" _A-Arigatou ..."_ Suaranya terdengar gugup ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Perempuan itu tersentak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Sama-sama~ ..."

~garis pemisah~

 **7 tahun kemudian...**

Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Aneh. Dia bermimpi tentang perempuan misterius 7 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa ...? Memang dirinya sering memikirkan perempuan itu, tapi kenapa dia malah bermimpi tentangnya hari ini? Di hari pertama dia masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah diskors?

" _Whatever ..."_ Laki-laki itu menarik selimutnya dan menguap. Dia menatap cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Rambut merahnya berantakan dan tampak ada bekas air mata di ujung matanya.

"Bodoh,ngapain aku menangis,sih?" katanya mengusap matanya dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Nurufufufu~" Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi. Suara apa itu? Setan?

"Nurufufufu~ Satu hari sebelum berangkat sekolah setelah diskors, mungkin terharu sehingga menangis..." Jelas. Suara itu terdengar jelas. Laki-laki itu melirik sekitarnya dan menemukan jendelanya sudah berwarna kuning cerah.

"Nurufufufu~" Laki-laki itu mengambil pisau berwarna hijau dan segera membuka jendela. "Oh,jadi kau ya guru yang mau dibunuh itu?"

"Nurufufufu~ Akabane Karma. Orang yang dikenal menyeramkan malah menangis di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah..." Guru itu mencatat sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Guru setan! Pergi sana kau!" Biarkanlah dirinya di cap murid kurang ajar, toh gurunya yang nyeselin.

Sesampainya di sekolah ...

"Sate, minna-san."

"Sensei, mau sate?" Abaikan pertanyaan ini. Bahasa negara lain memang membuat kita pusing.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Tapi, murid ini bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Dia adalah orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan masa skorsnya. Akabane Karma. Kalian sudah mengenalnya bukan?"

"Hai,Sensei ..."

"Kenapa harus pakai perkenalan begitu? Dasar ..." umpat Karma masih kesal dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba gurunya tadi pagi. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika pagi harinya disambut ramah oleh guru yang satu ini? Hahh,menyebalkan. Malah guru itu menemukanmu dalam keadaan tanpa sengaja menangis lagi?

"Nah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya..."

~garis pemisah~

Karma berdiri di depan ruang guru. Ya,sekarang jam makan siang dan makan siangnya sudah lama dia habiskan. Dia berencana untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di hutan belakang karena tampaknya memiliki banyak udara segar, namun guru menyebalkannya ini membuatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa lagi,Koro- _sensei_?" tanya Karma ketika baru membuka ruang guru. Dan,tampaknyalah disana guru serba kuning yang begitu menjengkelkan itu. Kenapa harus warna kuning? Apa tak ada warna lain?

"Ohh... Karma- _kun_ , _Sensei_ akan menjelaskan beberapa tugas yang harus kau selesaikan ... Karena kau sudah ketinggalan beberapa pelajaran selama diskors..." Karma mengerutkan dahi. "Huh, ngapain coba? Malas sekali ..."

"Karma- _kun_! Tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau mau nilaimu merosot,hah!? _Sensei_ tahu kalau kau itu pintar,tapi-"

"Iya,ya, _Sensei ..._ Apa tugasnya?" tanya Karma langsung kepada intinya. Dia tak suka basa basi.

"Kebetulan sekali, tugasnya dilakukan berkelompok."

"Hah? Berkelompok? Bukannya hanya aku yang belum,ya?" tanya Karma mengerutkan dahi. "Hm, ada satu orang lagi. Waktu itu dia tidak masuk karena sakit. _Sensei_ minta kau berdua dengannya,ya?"

Karma menghela napas. "Tugas ini akan merepotkan ..." pikirnya. "Jadi,siapa yang tidak masuk itu?"

"Ah,sebentar lagi dia akan datang kok ..."

Tok,tok,tok ... Perhatian kedua orang itu. Ralat. Laki-laki dan alien berbentuk gurita tersebut teralihkan oleh suara ketuka pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok perempuan yang memakai seragam laki-laki dengan surai biru dikucir dua... Ralat. Dia adalah laki-laki ...

"Nah, itu pasangan kelompokmu. Namanya Nagisa Shiota!"

Sekali lagi, mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh takdir ...

"Ohayou gozaimasu,Karma-kun ... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ..." Nagisa tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut yang sedikit kikuk. Mengingatkan Karma dengan perempuan misterius 7 tahun lalu ...

"Kau ...?"

~TBC~

Kembali lagi Ivy-chan9 membawakan sebuah fanfic KaruNagi!

Maaf jika fic ini kurang bagus atau memiliki kesamaan cerita(Author selalu khawatir tentang ini '-')/ ) karena ide ini terpikir setelah meratapi nasib karena kota tercintaku terkena bahaya asap T_T

Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa ASAP bisa menghasilkan ide KaruNagi. Entahlah,tanya saja kepada otak saya sendiri...

Karena liburan asap, kami memiliki banyak tugas. Jadi kayaknya chapter 2nya agak ditunda. Lagipula ini ide dadakan, jadi pasti ada keterlambatan sedikit.

Baiklah, sekian dulu deh~ Apa ada yang ingin mengusulkan ide?

RnR pleasee~~~

Oh,ya. Ada yang mau membantuku? Di garis pemisah itu bagusnya dikasih apaan - -" ?

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	2. Chapter 2

~Nagisa itu ... Laki-laki?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. Perempuan yang tersenyum lembut dan berani mendekati iblis sepertinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika Karma kembali bertemu dengannya.

Chapter dua ...

 **Nagisa POV**

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah seperti darah, tampangnya yang begitu keren dan tampan, gerakannya yang begitu menawan. Aku terpikat olehnya. Hatiku sudah dicuri olehnya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa ...

Namun ... Aku menyesali perbuatanku. Jika saja aku tak muncul di saat itu, jika saja aku tak menampakan diriku untuk pertama kalinya di keadaan seperti itu ... Tidak akan begini jadinya ...

Mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir berkata lain ...

 **NORMAL POV**

"K-K-Karma- _kun_!" Dia tampak gugup. Itu sudah jelas. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak gugup dengan orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui dan itu terkenal dengan kenakalannya,hah? Ya,tentu saja gugup dan takut, apalagi bagi seorang Nagisa Shiota.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Nagisa menelan ludah. "T-Tentang tugas kita ..."

"Mana?" tanyanya seenak jidat. Nagisa mengerutkan dahi. Maksudnya apa? Dia yang harus mengerjakan semuanya?

"I-Itu ... Aku belum membuatnya ," kata Nagisa pelan. Karma mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bukan bertanya apa kau sudah membuatnya ... Aku bertanya mana tugas yang harus kukerjakan?"

"E-Eh? I-Itu ... Belum kulihat. Karena ini tugas berkelompok, 'kan? Jadi, kita harus mengerjakannya berdua ..." Terdengar aneh kah? Nagisa tak tahu. Tapi,dia ingin tugas itu dikerjakan bersama dan mendapat nilai yang adil. Selain itu,ada tujuan lain ...

"Begitu,ya? Jadi,bagaimana kita mengerjakannya?"

"A-Aku tak begitu mengerti tentang pelajarannya,sih ... Hehe ..." Nagisa tertawa kecil. Karma tersenyum tipis. "Hm, yang mana tugasnya? Biar kulihat."

"E-Eh? B-Bukannya Koro- _sensei_ sudah menjelaskan tugasnya?" Karma tertawa pelan. "Aku tak mendengarkan ..."

"H-Hah? Astaga, merepotkan... Masa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi?"

"Gomen,gomen. Ah,bagaimana jika kau datang ke rumahku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tak mengerti? Aku bisa mengajarkanmu ..."

Mata Nagisa terbuka lebar secara sempurna. "A-Apa? Ke rumahmu? Tapi ... kita baru kenal ..."

"Jadi,karena kita baru kenal tidak boleh? Atau sepulang sekolah saja? Hm, di bukit belakang sana ada tempat bagus untuk merenung, ha ha..."

"Merenung ... ? Karma- _kun_ ,kita ke sana bukan untuk merenung,melainkan mengerjakan tugas ... Kita sudah banyak ketinggalan,lho!"

"Banyak ketinggalan,ya? Yah,kalau aku bisa mengikutinya sih ..."

"Tapi,aku tidak bisa mengikutinya!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak membuat Karma kaget. "Heh ... Iya,ya?"

"Karena kita ini kelas E ... kan ..."

Pluk! Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa. "Jadi, karena masuk kelas E, putus asa,begitu?" tanya Karma. "Habis, kau enak sekali,Karma- _kun_. Otakmu pintar, hanya saja sikapmu jelek. Kau makan apa setiap hari? Nasi, 'kan?"

"Ngg... Aku makan otak manusia agar bisa pintar! Itu tipsnya!"

"Heeh!? B-Berapa otak yang sudah kau makan?!"

"Umurku berapa dikali berapa kali kau makan nasi sehari..."

"Umurmu ... 14? Dikali 2 kali sehari,ya? 1 tahun 365 hari dikali 2 ... E-Eto ..."

"1 tahun 365 hari dikalikan umurku 14 tahun kemudian dikalikan 2 ... Sama dengan 10.220. Yah, kira-kira segitu~"

"S-Sugoi! Karma- _kun_ kau pandai matematika,ya?! Tapi, masa kau memakan 10.000 lebih otak manusia?"

Karma terkekeh pelan melihat Nagisa yang entah kenapa menganggap serius candaannya itu. Dia itu kanibal? Yang benar saja... Jika ini dimasukan ke fandom Ghoul di Ibu kota Jepang, yah mungkin bisa jadi.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda, Nagisa- _kun_." Jujur saja, lidah Karma terasa kelu memanggil Nagisa dengan sebutan "kun". "Hm,seperti yang kau lihat,aku ini memang pandai matematika ..."

"B-Baguslah kalau begitu! Tolong ajarkan aku!"

"Hah? Ajarkan?"

"Ya, aku tak terlalu pandai matematika,sih ... Boleh ajarkan aku,hehe?" Nagisa tertawa pelan. Karma sedikit terkejut.

"T-Tunggu dulu ..." Nagisa memiringkan kepala. "Ada apa,Karma- _kun_?" tanya Nagisa sedikit menundukan kepala melihat wajah Karma. "Tunggu dulu ..." Karma bergumam tidak jelas.

Karma terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya. "Ah ... Lagi-lagi ..."

"Kau kenapa,Karma- _kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Nagisa sedikit panik. Karma tersenyum simpul. Ekspresi wajah Nagisa sangat mirip dengan perempuan yang ia sukai. Ini mengingatkannya kepada kejadian 7 tahun lalu.

"Tidak ... Aku tak apa-apa kok,Nagisa- _kun_... Sa,kapan kita memulai mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Karma ramah. "Hm ... Hari ini aku tak ada urusan,sih ..."

Karma berpikir sejenak. "Nagisa- _kun_ , mau kerumahku? Hari ini orangtuaku keluar kota, jadi aku sendirian di rumah. Mau? Kalau tidak mau,ya tidak apa-apa sih ..."

Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Hm, lagipula orangtuaku juga sedang keluar ... Boleh, tapi asalkan kau mengajarkanku pelajaran Matematika!" Nagisa bersikeras. Karma menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah, akan kuajarkan kok."

"Nurufufufu ... Sepertinya kalian sudah mulai akrab,ya?" Koro- _sensei_ muncul di belakang Nagisa. "Ah, _Sensei_! Kebetulan sekali! Tolong jelaskan tugas yang kau berikan waktu itu!" Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Bukannya _sensei_ sudah menjelaskannya?"

"Karma-kun tak mendengarkan ... Aku bingung menjelaskannya seperti apa."

"Ehh... Kertasnya ada di ruang guru. _Sensei_ lupa~ Nagisa- _kun_ , kau saja yang menjelaskannya,ya. _Sensei_ mau ke Indonesia untuk menyelamatkan korban-korban bencana asap." Hilang.

"Ehhh! _Sensei_!" Nagisa ingin protes,tapi tak jadi. "Heh, jadi bagaimana,Nagisa- _kun_? Kau bisa menjelaskannya?" tanya Karma sambil mengambil tasnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Nagisa sedikit canggung. "Hahh..." Jeda. "Baiklah,aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya. T-Tapi,sekarang!?" Nagisa ingin menghentikan langkah Karma yang sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Kalau tak sekarang,kapan lagi? Jangan lama,Nagisa- _kun_ ..." Bruak! Pintu kelas tertutup dengan mulusnya. Nagisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, baru tersadar bahwa sekarang dia terburu-buru. Jika tidak, dia akan ketinggalan.

"Nagisa!" Hampir saja Nagisa terjatuh dengan panggilan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. Dia melirik ke arah belakang. Sugino ... "Ada apa,Sugino?"

"Kau benar-benar sekelompok dengan Karma,ya? Kau juga bisa bergabung denganku, 'kan?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Tapi, tugas ini berkelompok,Sugino. Maaf,ya. Aku buru-buru. Oh,hari ini aku tak bisa menemani latihanmu. Gomen ..." Sugino mengoyangkan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat, tanda bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak apa-apa. "Tak apa-apa. Tapi, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal." Mimik wajahnya serius. Nagisa menelan ludah. "Apa,Sugino?"

"Karma itu ... Yah, aku pernah menceritakannya, bukan? Dia itu..." Nagisa menutup mulut Sugino dengan tangannya. "Aku sudah tahu itu,Sugino. Tapi, Karma- _kun_ tak seperti yang kita kira. Dia baik. Tadi saja dia berbicara denganku sambil tersenyum dan berjanji akan mengajariku matematika. Apa itu termasuk anak nakal?"

Sugino tersentak kaget. "Ng,Nagisa ...?"

"Gomen,Sugino. Aku bisa ditinggal Karma- _kun_! _Jaa!"_ Nagisa berlari menuju ke keluar kelas. Sugino ingin menghentikannya, namun tak bisa. Yah,mau bagaimana lagi...

"Karena kemungkinan besar,laki-laki yang diceritakan Nagisa itu adalah Karma ..."

~NIL~

Nagisa hanya mengikuti Karma dari belakang. Ya, dia memang tak tahu dimana rumah Karma. Dia hnaya mengikuti kemana surai merah ini berjalan. Walau baru mengenalnya beberapa hari,entah kenapa di hati Nagisa sama sekali tak ada rasa takut ataupun curiga. Dia percaya kepada Karma.

"Nah,kita sudah sampai." Nagisa menatap sebuah rumah di depannya. "Ini ... rumahmu,Karma- _kun_?" tanya Nagisa memastikan sambil menunjuk ke rumah di depan matanya. "Hm. Kenapa?" tanya Karma sambil melirik Nagisa. Ekspresi Nagisa sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya di sembunyikan oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Rumahku juga dekat sini ... Kebetulan ya,Karma- _kun_." Karma memiringkan kepala. "Hah? Dekat sini?"

"I-Iya ... Karma- _kun_ mungkin tak tahu, karena dulu aku jarang keluar rumah..."

"Benarkah? Hmmm ... Tapi,aku hampir terkenal di sekitar sini, masa kau tak pernah dengar?"

Nagisa menelan ludah. Kelu rasanya jika berbicara lagi. Benar, Karma itu terkenal. Dia tahu itu dari kecil. Tapi ...

"Hoiy,Nagisa- _kun_! Kenapa bengong?" tanya Karma yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Nagisa terbuyar dari lamunannya. Dia menghela napas lega, untunglah Karma tak menanyakan tentang itu lebih lanjut.

"Ha-Hai!" Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling ruang depan. Rapi dan rumah ini tampak kosong seperti tak ada penghuni... Apa Karma sudah biasa tinggal sendiri?

"Karma- _kun_ ,kau dimana?" tanya Nagisa melepas sepatunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah. Mata Nagisa terbuka lebih lebar daripada biasanya ketika menemukan sesosok yang terkapar lemas di lantai rumah yang begitu dingin itu ...

"Karma- _kun_!"

~TBC~

Yosh,Minna ketemu lagi!

Gomen! Fic ini awalnya bergenre "Romance and Humor" kuganti menjadi "Romance and Angst" atau "Romance and Hurt/Comfort"? Sekitar itulah! Aku lagi tak ada lelucon yang mau dikasih tahu soalnya xD

Kalau misalnya chapter ini singkat,gomen. Aku lagi tak ada ide untuk lanjutin. Pengennya discontinue, tapi gak jadi ah~ Aku lagi mau buat salah satu dari mereka berdua tersiksa lahir dan batin! #digaplok

Cerita ini sangat bertolak belakang dari cerita asli. Apalagi si Koro-sensei. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, dia akan berpengaruh besar untuk KaruNagi!

Udahan deh, ada yang mau kasih ide lanjutannya gimana ga? Kalau gak ada, yah aku bakal lama post berikutnya ~~~

Balasan Review :

 **MinervaDesu108** : Haha ... Keren,ya? Makasih /geer

 **Rhea-Alektrona-san :** Kurang greget? Yah, aku tak pernah buat cerita greget-greget amat ... xD  
Eh,di PKU juga!? Sama donggg xD Sekolah mana!? Aku tinggal di Panam xD Masih libur nih,banyak tugas dari sekolahh hikss... Tapi,malas kerjakan~ Nikmati liburan dlu, tapi sesak kali napas. Paru-paru ane gak kuatt... PrayForPKU  
Garis pemisahnya ane ganti jadi inisial judul fic ini aja deh, bingung ane xD Arigatoooo

 **:** Iya,mungkin karena anime baru, 'kan? Tahun ini malah. Tapi, ini Yaoi lho~ Karma gak OOC,ya? Yokatta! Sudah lama aku tak buat fic Ansatsu jadi takut OOC. Hahaaa... Arigatou

 **mari** : Are? KITA KETEMU LAGIII! /digampar  
Ini fic baru kok dari Ansatsu. Fic baruku di fandom laen. Hahaaa xD  
Tenang saja, fic ini Romance dibanyakin daripada Humor,makanya ganti genre... Arigatou sudah ngikutin! Kuusahakan apdet cepet!

Sudah ah,minna! Sekian dlu salam dari saya xD Tunggu terus keabsurdan saya,ya~?

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	3. Chapter 3

~Nagisa itu ... Laki-laki?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. Perempuan yang tersenyum lembut dan berani mendekati iblis sepertinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika Karma kembali bertemu dengannya.

Chapter Tiga ...

"U-Ukh ... " Pandangannya kabur secara tiba-tiba ketika dirinya memasuki ruang tengah. Keseimbangannya runtuh,menyebabkan dirinya harus bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai rumahnya. Hm, tak elit sekali ... Jatuh lemas saat temannya berkunjung ke rumah.

"Karma- _kun_!" Siapa yang tak panik ketika melihat tuan rumah dari rumah yang dikunjunginya tiba-tiba terkapar lemas di depannya? Nagisa mendekatinya, memastikan bahwa laki-laki bersurai merah itu masih sadar. "Karma- _kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa?"

Karma diam. Tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab. Pandangan kepalanya kabur. Bahkan Nagisa pun tak tampak olehnya.

" _G-Go ... men ..."_ Ahh... Dia tak peduli lagi. Dia tak sanggup lagi ...

~NIL~

Nagisa panik, cemas, khawatir. Apa? Anak setan yang terkenal itu pingsan di depan matanya? Yang benar saja! Padahal tujuan mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas, tapi kenapa dia malah harus panik di samping Karma?

"Karma- _kun_ ..." Nagisa bingung. Mau telpon ambulans? Ingin sih, tapi dia takut Karma marah. Selain itu,dia takut ibunya khawatir karena dia berada di rumah sakit. Apalagi orangtua Karma ...

"U-Ugh ..."

"K-Karma- _kun_!" Nagisa langsung mendekati Karma. "Kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi!?" katanya sedikit berteriak. Karma tak menjawab, hanya berusaha bangkit berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya. "D-Dimana ... aku?"

"Maaf,Karma- _kun_. Aku tak bisa mengangkatmu ..." Nagisa sedikit menundukan kepala. Tubuhnya yang kecil tak bisa membawa tubuh Karma yang sediit lebih besar darinya. Sialan,padahal dia seorang laki-laki ...

"A-Ah ... Kalau itu, tidak apa-apa ... Jadi ini di rumah ... Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku,Nagisa- _kun_?" Karma bertanya. Nagisa memiringkan kepala. "Bukannya kita akan mengerjakan tugas berkelompok?"

Karma terdiam dan mengedipkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "O-Oh iya,ya... Maaf,aku masih sedikit bingung. Eto ... Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"15 menit. Tak lama kok,Karma- _kun_. Kau sakit? Jika kau sakit, lebih baik tugas ini ditunda saja ..."

Butuh waktu lama Karma menjawab pertanyaan dari Nagisa. Sepertinya dia masih pusing. "Tak apa kok,Nagisa- _kun_. Mungkin aku kelelahan saja ..." Karma berdiri. "Hahhh... Nagisa- _kun_ , kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sekaligus membuat teh, ok?" Karma berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa di ruang tengah. Nagisa ingin menghentikannya, namun dia diam.

"b-Baiklah ..."

~NIL~

"Jadi, kerjakannya yang bagian ini dan ini , kemudian tulis ke sini serta penjelasannya? Mudah nih ... Kenapa tidak individu saja?"

"Terlalu banyak,Karma- _kun_ ... Kau sudah mengerti, 'kan? Tapi, yang di bagian ini harus di tulis soalnya baik-baik ..."

"Koro- _sensei_ itu ... Rasanya ingin kubunuh." Belum lagi memulai tugas, Karma sudah merebahkan dirinyadi lantai. "Karma- _kun_! Hanya kita yang ketinggalan tugas ini! Ayo,cepat kerjakan!" Nagisa menggoyangkan tubuh Karma.

"Haah ... Iya,iya deh ... Malas sekali. Pakai tulis soal pula" Karma mulai menulis. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, aku yang mengerjakan bagian ini. Tapi ... Sebelum itu ..." Karma melirik Nagisa yang sedikit menundukan kepala. "Kau kneapa?"

"Aku ... ingin ke toilet." Karma menghela napas. "Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Toilet perempuan sebelah kiri,ya..."

"Lho, kok begitu ...?"

"Kau itu perempuan, 'kan?" tanya Karma dengan wajah serius. "Aku ini laki-laki,Karma- _kun_!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak. Karma mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil melirik bagian bawah. "Mungkin anumu kecil,ya?"

Nagisa langsung berlari menjauhi Karma dan bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang tengah. "J-Jangan bercanda,Karma- _kun_! Dimana toilet!?" Wajah Nagisa sedikit memerah. Karma terkekeh pelan.

"Di sebelah kiri di ujung lorong."

"Itu bukan toilet perempuan,'kan ...?" Karma melirik Nagisa tajam. "Memangnya rumahku ini mall yang toiletnya terbagi dua?"

"Ukh..." Nagisa berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Karma. Inilah dilemanya jika berada di rumah orang. Tersesat dan tak tahu mana arah yang dimaksud oleh Karma. Apalagi entah kenapa banyak sekali kamar di sini ...

"Mungkin ... ini ...?" Nagisa membuka salah satu kamar. Inilah ketakutan saat mengunjungi rumah orang. "O-Oopss... Ini kamarnya ... Karma- _kun_ ..." Nagisa ingin menutup kembali pintu tersebut,namun perhatiannya teralih oleh sesuatu yang berada di dalam kamar Karma.

"I-Itu ..."

"Nagisa- _kun_ ,kau salah masuk." BLAM! Nagisa langsung panik dan membanting keras pintu kamar Karma. " _G-Gomen_ ,Karma- _kun_! Aku salah masuk. He hee... Ini kamarmu,ya?"

Karma menghela napas. "Jangan pake tanya lagi,dong. Kamar mandi di situ ..." Karma segera memegang gagang pintu dan menunjuk sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. "H-Hm, tapi ... kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan kok. Duluan sana." Karma langsung masuk ke dalam kamar,meninggalkan Nagisa di luar sendirian. Nagisa mengangkat bahu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

" _I-Itu ... Kenapa bisa disitu? Jangan-jangan,dugaanku ... benar."_

Karma langsung mengunci pintu. Menghela napas setelah berusaha memasang ekspresi wajah yang tenang. Dia langsung membereskan 'itu' di meja belajarnya, membuang beberapa 'sampah' dan memasukan sisanya ke sebuah 'kotak'

"Dia melihatnya tidak,ya? Ah,sudahlah ..."

~NIL~

"NAGISAAAAAAAA!" Baru masuk ke dalam kelas saja, sudah diteriaki oleh teman dekat. Telinga Nagisa hampir saja pecah akibat teriakan dari gadis berambut hijau ini.

"Kayano, ada apa?" Nagisa sedikit menggosok telinganya. "Apa benar semalam kau pergi ke rumah KARMA!?"

Nagisa menyipitkan mata, kemudian melirik ke arah belakang, dimana Karma biasanya duduk. _"Untunglah tak ada ..."_ Kemudian dia melirik tajam Kayano. "Kalau memang iya,kenapa?"

"Kau ... tak takut,ya?"

Nagisa menghela napas. "Karma- _kun_ itu baik,lho. Kenapa kalian semua menganggapnya seperti itu? Seharusnya kita berteman dengannya, 'kan?"

"Tapi, kau tidak tahu tentangnya,Nagisa! Kau sudah tahu kan berapa banyak senior maupun junior yang dilemparkannya ke rumah sakit!? Tak dihitung oleh jari!"

Nagisa menutup mata. Niatnya sih tak ingin mendengarkan Kayano. "Tapi, kalau kita melakukannya seperti itu, dia juga akan melakukan kita hal yang sama. Jika kita memperlakukannya dengan baik di kelas E, dia juga akan ramah kepada kita dan berguna untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ , 'kan? Kalau dia sudah banyak melawan orang, berarti kekuatannya kuat, 'kan? Dia itu bisa jadi harapan kita untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_. Apalagi dialah yang paling pintar di kelas ini ..."

Kayano terdiam. Yang dikatakan Nagisa ada benarnya juga. "Tapi, kalau misalnya kita berbuat salah atau yang tak berkenan di hatinya, dia pasti marah, 'kan!?"

"Tapi,dia baik lho,Kayano. Lalu ..." Nagisa sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Selain itu, aku ditugaskan satu kelompok dengannya. Kalau kuabaikan,nilaiku jelek,dong! Selain itu,dia mengajarkanku matematika! Dia baik, 'kan?"

Kayano terdiam. "Terserahmu lah,Nagisa. Tapi ... Hati-hati,ya?" Sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus memberitahukan hal yang baik dan buruk kepada teman kita,bukan? Nagisa mengangguk. " _Sankyuu,_ Kayano."

"Nagisa- _kun_." Nagisa hampir saja meloncat dari tempat duduknya. "Ah... Karma- _kun_ , kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa?" tanya Nagisa begitu melihat laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut muncul di belakangnya. "Tugasku sudah selesai."

Nagisa membelakan matanya. "Sudah selesai? C-Cepat sekali ... Aku saja baru setengahnya." Nagisa mengambil kertas yang dibawakan Karma. "I-Ini ..."

"Kenapa,Nagisa- _kun_?" tanya Karma mendekati Nagisa yang sepertinya terkejut dengan tugas yang dia buat. "Salah,ya?"

"K-Kau mengerti bagian ini?! A-Aku saja tak paham. Bisa kau ajarkan aku lagi?!" Mata Nagisa terbinar-binar membuat Karma terkekeh pelan. "Makanya,belajar." Dia menjetik dahi Nagisa.

" _I-Ittai yo,_ Karma- _kun_. Aku serius! Ajarkan aku lagi nanti!" Nagisa bersikeras. Karma tersenyum tipis. "Jadi,kau mau ke rumahku lagi nanti?"

Nagisa memiringkan kepala. "Hm ... Boleh juga. Karena rumah kita dekat."

"Kenapa aku tak boleh ke rumahmu saja?" Nagisa sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik jangan,Karma- _kun_. He hee..." Nagisa tersenyum kecil. "Oh,begitu. Baiklah ... Tapi, kau bisa datang ke rumahku duluan? Aku ada urusan sebentar hari ini ..."

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Lebih baik aku ikut, 'kan? Nanti yang lain curiga ..."

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Aku percaya padamu." Karma memberikan sebuah kunci. "Ini kunci rumahku. Kau duluan nanti. Mengerti?"

Percakapan mereka berakhir karena Koro- _sensei_ sudah berada di ambang pintu ...

.

.

.

Nagisa telat. Sebenarnya,dia ingin mencegat Karma di pintu kelas. Tapi, Karmanya sudah menghilang duluan. Heran? Iya,heran. Karena Nagisa sudah bersiap-siap dengan cepat.

"Lha,bukannya tadi si Karma bolos jam terakhir?"

Nagisa ingin sekali meninju wajah Karma. Yah ... Dia memang tak berniat bolos,jadi bagaimana cara menghentikannya?

Kini,dia berada di depan rumah Karma. Membuka kuncinya dan rumah ini kosong melompong. Kemana sebenarnya orangtua Karma?

"P-Permisi ..." ucapnya ketika memasuki rumah Karma. Entah kenapa, dia sangat senang berteman dengan Karma ... Bahkan dia berani memasuki rumah Karma sampai dua kali ...

"Oh,ya! Aku bisa..." Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke ruangan yang kemarin tak sengaja dia buka. Ya,kamar Karma. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu ...

Klek ... Kamarnya gelap. Namun itu tak dipedulikan oleh Nagisa. Dia segera mengambil barang yang dia maksud dan memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"S-Syal ini ... Bukannya ini milikku?"

~TBC~

Ara,ara~ JANGAN TANYA KENAPA AKU CEPAT APDET!

Aku sedang banyak tugas, jadi semangat ketik xD Maksudnya, karena tugasnya di laptop, aku ketik fic, bukan tugas xD (Anak alim kayak gini lah :v )

TAPI,TUGASNYA GAK SELESE-SELESE! HIKSSS!

Oh,iya! Ada Omake! Aku lupa !

~OMAKE~

Tok,tok,tok! Seorang dokter menaikan kacamatanya ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka. "Ekhm, ya. Silahkan masuk."

Dan,yang membuka pintu itu adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai rambut merah dengan masih berpakaian lengkap sekolah.

"Akabane-kun?!" Dokter itu langsung berdiri ketika melihat Karma. Karma mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa _Sensei_ langsung bersemangat ketika aku datang,heh?"

"S-Siapa yang bersemangat?! K-Kenapa kau ke sini?! Tunggu,tunggu. Sekarang tahun berapa ...?"

"Umurku sudah 14 tahun, _Sensei._ " Dokter itu terdiam. Kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Em ... Empat belas tahun,ya?" Dia sedikit mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kenapa, _Sensei_?" tanya Karma yang duduk di depan dokter tersebut. Dokter itu sedikit menundukan kepala. "Maaf, aku masih belum bisa ..."

Puk! Mungkin Karma bisa dibilang pasien paling kurang ajar. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala dokter tersebut. "Sudahlah, _Sensei_. Tak apa kok."

"Anak kurang ajar! Kau belum menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu,hah!? Tunggu ... Sekarang jam sekolah!?"

Karma terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi _Sensei_ tersebut. "Entah kenapa ... Aku lebih senang bersama dengan _sensei_ daripada kedua orangtuaku ..."

Dokter itu terdiam. "Tak boleh seperti itu,Akabane- _kun_." Dokter itu menghela napas. "Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke sini? Obatmu habis?"

Karma tersenyum tipis. " _Sensei_ ... Belakangan ini ..." Dia melempar sebuah kotak menuju meja dokter tersebut. "Belakangan ini aku sering pingsan sih... Jadi,aku malas minum obat."

Dokter itu menatap tajam Karma. "Karena kesehatanmu semakin memburuk itulah,kau harus minum obat!" Dokter itu memasukan kotak itu kembali ke tas Karma yang diletakan di atas mejanya. "Apa kau putus asa begitu saja?! Setidaknya dengan obat itu,kau masih bisa ..."

Karma terdiam. Kemudian tertawa pelan. " _Sensei,_ kau perhatian sekali ... Tapi, bukannya sia-sia,ya?"

"Tak ada yang sia-sia,Akabane- _kun_! Kau harus berjuang,mengerti?"

Karma tersenyum. " _Arigatou,Sensei._ Tapi, kenapa belakangan ini...?" Dokter itu langsung mengambil kotak obat yang baru saja ia masukan ke dalam tas Karma. "Hm ... Tak apa. Minum saja obat ini dulu, kemudian kalau misalnya kau merasa kurang sehat, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku ... A-Akabane- _kun_?" Dokter itu langsung mendekati Karma.

"U-Ukh ... " Karma meringis kesakitan. "H-Hoiy, bagian mana yang sakit,Akabane- _kun_?!"

Bwekk... Karma menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bercanda kok, _Sensei_. Jadi,obat ini masih bisa diminumya? Baiklah,aku harus pulang. _Jaa._ " BLAM! Dengan segera Karma langsung berlari ke luar ruangan tersebut. BRUK!

"Tuh kan ... Sudah kuduga." Baru membuka pintu ruangannya yang berwarna putih itu, dia sudah menemukan cat merah di sana ...

~TBC~

Yosh, apa yang terjadi pada Karma sebenarnya? Apa perempuan yang ditemui Karma itu benar-benar Nagisa? ini spoiler yang bikin penasaran,maybe ?

Mau tahu kelanjutannya ...? :3

Balasan review :

 **.9** : Ok,lanjut!

 **mari** : Iya,iya,Say~ Ini tak di discontinue kok xD. Tenang,Bang! Tenang!  
Ehh? Mau ratenya dinaikin? OK! TANCAP VROH! Nanti khusus 1 chapter itu T+ M. Tenang aja, memang rencananya mau kok :3  
Apdet cepet? Ehh... Bisa gak,ya? Kuusahakan deh... Yang penting ini udah cepet :3 Sankyuuu,Mari-chan~

 **Rhea-Alektrona-san** : Gimana yah caranya? Cium satu2 mungkin /digampar  
Nagisa OOC,ya? Gomen! Nagisa kan diragukan cewe apa cowo xD  
Tinggal di Tampan? Jauh yaa... Aku masih SMP! Masih culun,culun padahal tahun depan udah masuk SMA xD  
Kalo asap sih ... Mungkin karena paru2 ane gak kuat, jadi agak susah napas xD  
Ide yang dikasih gak beda jauh kok ma fic ini ... Cuma ... Endingnya ... /oops spoiler

MATTA NEEEEEE!

RnR pleaseee ... T-T ;A;

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	4. Chapter 4 - LITTLE WARNING

~Nagisa itu ... Laki-laki?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. Perempuan yang tersenyum lembut dan berani mendekati iblis sepertinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika Karma kembali bertemu dengannya.

WARNING! RATE DI CHAPTER INI SUDAH BISA DIBILANG TINGGI. APABILA ANDA MASIH POLOS, JANGAN DIBACA! SAYA TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA ANDA TAK POLOSDAN UNYU-UNYU LAGI.

Chapter Empat ...

Nagisa terbelalak. Syal yang sedang ia pegang... Dia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah syalnya. Hm,baiklah. Kemungkinan kecil ini miliknya. Ayolah, syal yang seperti ini juga banyak di kota Tokyo, apalagi musim dingin. Tapi, entah kenapa Nagisa sangat yakin ini syalnya. Yang membuatnya lebih yakin lagi adalah secorak tinta biru di ujung syal yang bertuliskan huruf "NS". Inisial dari namanya. Dia mengingat jelas bahwa dia sendiri yang menuliskannya.

"Berarti... laki-laki tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah Karma...?" Nagisa mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Antara senang, terkejut dan takut.

Klekk... Suara pintu membuat Nagisa kaget dan sukses menyembunyikan syal itu kembali ke gantungan di lemari Karma. Dia segera keluar dan memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Karma-kun,kau sudah pulang?"

Karma tersenyum tipis melihat Nagisa menyambut kedatangannya. "Hei,ada apa ini? Aku mendapat sambutan layaknya seorang suami baru pulang kerja." Dia terkekeh pelan, membuat Nagisa merona. "J-Jangan bercanda,Karma-kun! Kau yang membuatku menunggu terlalu lama! Tentu saja aku risih di rumah orang sendirian! Nanti ada barang yang hilang,aku yang dicurigai!"

Karma tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan melemparkan tasnya. "Di rumah ini mana ada barang yang penting? Semuanya pasti dibawa orangtuaku pergi. Yah, kecuali barang di kamarku." Karma menatap tajam Nagisa

"Kau tak membongkar isi kamarku, 'kan?"

Glek! Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Tidak,tidak,tidak! Kalau kau berbuat hal yang mencurigakan, kau bisa dicurigai.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku membongkar kamarmu? Aku kesini bukan untuk mencuri." Nagisa berusaha tenang dengan mengeluarkan beberapa buku di meja tamu. "Hm..." Karma bergumam sebentar. "Kau tak tahu tentang 'itu'?"

"Hah? Itu? Apaan itu?" Karma tertawa pelan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Nagisa yang kebingungan. "Tidak... Tak ada apa-apa... Ayo mulai, kau tak mengerti di bagian mana?" Karma duduk di sebelah Nagisa sambil melihat buku-buku Nagisa dan mulai menjelaskan beberapa bagian yang kurang Nagisa mengerti.

"Eh? Tapi, Koro-sensei menjelaskan seperti ini?" Nagisa menunjuk sebuah buku dengan beberapa coretan dan tinta merah disertai beberapa gambar gurita. "Hm, itu boleh juga. Tapi, jika kau memang sulit mengerjakan ini, kau boleh memakai ini. Tapi,ingat! Rumus ini juga penting dan ingat datang darimana angka-angka ini..."

Nagisa mengerutkan dahi. "Ukh... Aku masih kurang... " Karma mengambil buku yang lain. "Coba kerjakan dulu soal ini. Bandingkan saja dulu mana yang lebih mudah. Itu tergantung denganmu sih ..."

Nagisa mengangguk dan segera mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Karma. Karma memperhatikan Nagisa baik-baik. "Eh, k-kayak begini ya?" Nagisa menunjukan coretan yang masih setengah jalan. "Tak-tahuu~" Karma mengangkat bahu membuat Nagisa mengendus kesal. "Karma-kun...menyebalkan." Nagisa melanjutkan.

Karma terdiam sejenak,kemudian mencubit pelan telinga Nagisa. "Masih beruntung aku mau mengajari,"

Hening sesaat. Nagisa sangat serius mengerjakan soal sedangkan Karma memperhatikannya. Tidak, Karma bukan memperhatikan jawaban Nagisa, tapi memperhatikan wajah Nagisa. Ekspresi wajahnya yang serius tampak imut di mata Karma.

"Ne,Nagisa-kun..." Karma memanggil. Nagisa menjawab tanpa menatap wajah Karma. "Hmm?"

"Kau takut mati?"

Nagisa menghentikan kegiatannya. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Karma. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Jangan membuatku takut!"  
Karma tertawa pelan. "Habis,kau serius sekali. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, santai saja."

"Seharusnya,kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Nagisa menepuk pelan kepala Karma. "Eh?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang itu, santai saja." Nagisa mengulangi perkataan Karma membuat Karma sedikit terkejut.

"Kau... tahu tentang 'itu'?"

Nagisa memiringkan kepala. "Apa itu?" Karma tersenyum tipis. "Lupakan." Dia memegang tangan Nagisa yang membelai rambutnya.

"Nagisa-kun, kau pernah bermain di taman bermain dekat sini?" Nagisa sedikit gugup ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Karma. "C-Cukup sering,"

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal perempuan berambut biru itu?" Nagisa menelan ludah. "A-Aku ..."

"Aku sering bermain di sana, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"M-Mungkin jam main kita berbeda."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu tidak?" Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. "T-Tahu apa?"

"Aku... " Karma berbisik. Nagisa menutup mata. "Menyukainya."

"E-Eh?" Semburat merah terlihat jelas di bawah mata Nagisa. "Aku menyukai perempuan itu. Walau dia sudah menjadi laki-laki sekarang... Aku tetap menyukainya." Karma mendorong pelan tubuh Nagisa hingga terbentur oleh sofa. "K-Karma-kun, a-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mengerti maksudku,Nagisa-kun? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan anak setan yang dibilang itu lho~"

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, kenapa kau yakin bahwa aku adalah perempuan itu?"

"Ng? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang?"

"E-Eh?"

Flashback  
"A-Aku harus pergi dulu,ya!" Anak perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tunggu!" Laki-laki bersurai merah itu menghentikan langkah kaki perempuan itu dengan cara menarik lengannya.

"N-Nama..."

Perempuan itu memiringkan kepala. "Namaku?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Nagisa Shiota! Yoroshiku, Akabane Karma!"

"K-Kenapa kau... tahu namaku?" Laki-laki itu kaget. "Ngg...? Darimana,yah?" Perempuan itu tersenyum misterius.

"Karena... aku suka denganmu!"

"E-Eh?" Laki-laki bersurai merah itu terkaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kita bahkan belum bertemu sebelumnya."

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. "Memang benar, kita belum bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi,aku mengagumimu. Kau begitu tampan, keren dan berani melawan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau begitu gagah ketika melawan lawanmu. Kau begitu manis ketika tersenyum atas kemenanganmu. Itu yang membuatku menyukaimu."

"A-Apa?" Laki-laki itu terkejut. Ah,lebih tepatnya tak tahu mau berkata apa. Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Sampai berjumpa lagi,Karma-kun!"

Flashback off

"Kau lupa itu,Nagisa-kun?"

"A-Aku ..." Nagisa lupa. Kenapa dia melupakan hal sepenting itu? Yang dia ingat hanyalah syal itu. Ah,bodohnya dirinya. Dia sudah mengatakan suka pada anak iblis ini sejak lama.

"Terdiam? Kau jahat sekali,Nagisa-kun. Kau membuatku kecewa. Padahal aku sudah menyukai perempuan itu dan menemukanbahwa perempuan itu menjadi seorang laki-laki sekarang ..."

Nagisa menelanludah. Apa ... ? Apa dia harus membuka aibnya disini sekarang?

"I-Ibuku ... Ibuku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, karena itulah aku dididik seperti anak perempuan ... Ma-Maafkan aku ..." Nagisa menutup mata. Hei,jarak wajah mereka masih dekat lho.

"Hoo...? Ibu yang kejam ...Dia memPHP diriku. Kau juga. Kenapa kau mengatakan suka padaku kalau kau tahu kalau dirimu ini laki-laki?" Nagisa merasa geli. Karma memegangi perutnya dan perlahan turun ke bawah. Itu membuatnya risih. "K-Karma-kun ,j-jangan ..."

Karma tersenyum. "Ternyata kau benar laki-laki."

"Ukh ..." Nagisa memerah. Karma mengangkat pelan tubuh Nagisa ke atas sofa dan menindih tubuh mungil Nagisa tersebut.

"K-Karma-kun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Nagisa panik. Ya,panik sekali. Siapa sangka Karma yang selama ini baik kepadanya ternyata sekejam dan seberani ini?

"Melampiaskan kekecewaanku terhadapmu. Itu semua salahmu. Aku... " Karma menghentikan pergerakannya. Terdiam sejenak. Nagisa merasa sedikit lega, tapi...

"Karma-kun,kenapa?" Nagisa memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Nagisa-kun, kau tahu...? Aku benar-benar kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Hatiku terlanjur sakit,Nagisa-kun. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tapi... " Karma menundukan kepalanya, namun Nagisa bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Raut wajah Karma tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Karma-kun,maafkan aku."

"Beberapa kali kau meminta maaf padaku, itu tak bisa membuatku melupakan semuanya. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh. Kau meluluhkan hatiku,Nagisa-kun... Apa... yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau membuatmu..." Nagisa mengerutkan dahi. Hei, ke arah mana pembicaraan ini?

"Aku takut,Nagisa-kun... " Badan laki-laki di depannya itu bergetar hebat. Ketakutan,pasti. Tapi, Nagisa tak mengerti... Kenapa kau setakut ini...?

"Aku takut... Aku takut mati,Nagisa-kun..." Karma meremas pelan baju seragam Nagisa. Nagisa kaget. Ma... ti? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Karma takut mati?

"Kau kenapa,Karma-kun?!" Nagisa memegang pipi Karma. Tidak ... Karma tak menangis. Dia tak boleh menangis.

"Karma-kun... Hmphhh!" Mata Nagisa terbuka sempurna. Bibirnya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan bibir Karma. "K-Kar... Ukh.. argh," Karma tak membiarkan Nagisa menghirup oksigen. Nagisa berusaha melawan dengan cara memukul-mukul dada Karma, tapi gagal. Karma hanya meresponnya dengan menyipitkan mata untuk menahan rasa sakit. Lidah Karma mulai masuk dan memainkan lidah Nagisa. Sesak ... Tapi, Nagisa menikmatinya, hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Karma lakukan padanya.

"U-Ukh... K-Ka," Nagisa tak kuat. Dia butuh oksigen. Dia tak ingin mati. Dia menarik rambut Karma,memberi kode bahwa dia butuh napas.

"Hah... Hah..." Keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan napas. Karma tak peduli,seolah dirasuki. "Nagisa-kun, kau membuatku galau."

Nagisa terdiam. "Maafkan aku,Karma-kun!" Menangis, dia hampir menangis mengingat kejadian tadi. "Akan kulakukan apapun... Tapi,kumohon jangan... " Nagisa sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu,Karma-kun! Sangat menyukaimu. Jadi,kumohon jangan ..." Ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Sekilas, tapi itu cukup membuat Nagisa terkejut.

"Lebih baik kau melupakanku,Nagisa-kun," ucap Karma sehabis setelah ciuman terakhir itu. "Eh...? Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah salah karena menyukaiku. Lebih baik kita tidak perlu berbicara lagi,"

"Tunggu!" Nagisa berusaha berdiri dan mendorong Karma. "Kenapa...? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau telah berbuat seperti ini padaku! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau aku harus melupakanmu?!"

"Itu tadi... hanya hukumanmu. Kumohon, biarkan aku..." Karma memalingkan wajah.

"Karma-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Karma diam, tak mau menjawab. "Lupakan."

"Tak, aku tak bisa." Nagisa serius.

Ponsel Karma berdering secara tiba-tiba. Karma mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menganggunya.

"Akabane-kun! Ke rumah sakit sekarang! Jangan melarikan diri!"

Si penelpon berteriak. Nagisa bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Rumah ... Sakit?"

"Cih,berisik Sensei. Aku tak apa-apa,"

"Lagipula ini sudah waktunya untuk check up. Sekaligus memeriksa kesehatanmu."

"Berisik!" Karma membanting ponselnya ke arah meja.

"Karma-kun... Kau sakit apa?" Nagisa memberanikan diri bertanya.

Karma tak menjawab,malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau... ingin berjanji padaku,Nagisa-kun?"

"Janji? Jika aku bisa, yah... aku melakukannya."

Karma tersenyum, berusaha tersenyum. "Jangan ... tanyakan... "

"Apa? Bicaralah dengan jelas,Karma-kun..."

"Jangan... " Karma memegang kuat tangan Nagisa. Dan di saat itulah Nagisa menyadari...

Bahwa Karma sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa berteriak kencang, panik, takut. Darah ... Bau amis, bau besi ... Tidak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Karma Akabane tak sadarkan diri, tepat di pangkuan Nagisa Shiota

To Be Continue!

Gajebo? Gajebo? Gomen,gomen! Aku buatnya buru-buru! Aku ada urusan yang mengharuskanku keluar kota, jadi aku buru-buru membuat chapter terbaru

Ideku untuk memasukan Koro-sensei sepertinya tak berhasil, biarkan sajalah seperti ini ::_::

Etooo! Untuk chapter selanjutnya, tunggu aku selesai di luar kota ya~ Makanya aku buat chapter ini AGAK panjang +_+

Gak usah banyak bacot! Sebenarnya Karma kenapa? Apa yang akan dilakukan Nagisa selanjutnya?!

Tunggu sajaa≧﹏≦

Balasan repiuw!

mari: Gak boleh request! /tabok

Bole kok, tapi abis ujian mid ya~ Sekarang udah susah buka laptop T_T

Aku juga buanyak tugas,tapi malas kerjakan ~T_T~

Rinciannya ditunggu! Aku udah dapet ide untuk fic yang direquest mari-chan!

Wako : Ndak,ndak. Fic ini bukan horror '-')/ Jangan takut,ya *^▁^*

.9 : Kalau kukasih tahu, ga seru donggg ~T_T~ Ditunggu aja ya.:)

Rhea-Alektrona-san: Ceritanya seru? Arigatooo! xD

TM itu apaan? (maaf)

Kemungkinan kecil, dokter itu jadi pihak keempat /lha?

Aku tak berbakat „ Aku celalu kena marah karena tak punya bakat. Tahunya nonton,main,tidur xD

Asapnya tebel,ya? Masih gak sesak nih T_T

Rhea-san SMA kan? Rekomendasikan SMA dong /lhainianak!?

Mama curuh SMA 8, Papa curuh SMA 1, Aku maunya langsung kuliah/lha?

Sekian dulu deh, maaf ivy jadi ribut:v

Ok,minna! Sampai jumpa lagiiiiii!

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	5. Chapter 5

~Nagisa itu ... Laki-laki?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. Perempuan yang tersenyum lembut dan berani mendekati iblis sepertinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika Karma kembali bertemu dengannya.

Chapter Lima ...

"J-Jadi, K-Karma-kun tak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit, 'kan? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?!"

Nagisa, baru pertama kali merasa sepanik ini. B-Bagaimana ini? Dia terlalu panik hingga tak bisa menjalankan akal sehatnya

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Akabane-kun tak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja... Sebaiknya dia jangan memaksakan diri. Hmm, kalau boleh tahu Anda siapa?"

"Aku?" Nagisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku teman Karma-kun. Kami sedang melakukan kerja kelompok disini,"

"Begitukah? Untunglah, ada yang memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa firasatku selalu benar tentang Akabane-kun..."

Nagisa mengangguk canggung. " Aku tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika Sensei tidak kesini. Arigatou gozaimasu." Nagisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku beruntung karena bisa membantunya. Dia keras kepala sekali, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya istirahat sebentar di klinik milikku agar aku bisa mengawasinya... "

Nagisa menghela napas lega. Tepat setelah Karma pingsan, seorang tamu datang. Dialah dokter yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Ano... Sensei." Nagisa memanggil dengan suara pelan. Namun sepertinya dokter itu tak mendengarkannya. Dia tetap fokus memperhatikan Karma yang tertidur di kamarnya.

"Eto... Bisa aku meminta tolong padamu? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Nagisa Shiota."

"Shiota-kun, bisa kau mengawasi Akabane-kun? Aku takut jika dia tak mendengarkanku lagi."

"Eh?" Nagisa ragu. Jika dia tahu Karma dalam kondisi tak baik, dia ingin mengawasinya juga. Tapi...

"Lebih baik kau melupakanku,Nagisa-kun..."

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Karma terdengar jelas di pikirannya. Dia segera menggeleng kepalanya kuat.

"Sebelum itu,Sensei... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Silahkan... "

"Karma-kun... sakit apa?"

Dokter itu terdiam. Pergerakan tubuhnya terhenti. "S-Souka... Jadi, Akabane-kun tak memberitahumu,ya?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku temannya, jadi aku berhak tahu dia sakit apa..."

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Jika itu yang kautanyakan, maaf... Aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

"K-Kenapa...?"

Dokter itu mengelus pelan kepala Karma. "Itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Antaraku dan dia." Dokter itu menusuk pelan pipi Karma. "Ahahaa... Pipinya imut sekali! Aku sangat suka melakukan ini ketika dia tidur."

"Sensei, jangan mengalihkan perhatian."

Dokter itu tertawa garing. Kemudian terdiam lagi. "Bahkan... orangtuanya tak tahu..."

Nagisa terkejut. "Apa? K-Kenapa? Jika orangtuanya tahu,bagaimana?!"

Dokter itu mengelus-elus lagi kepala Karma. "Dia yang memintanya. Dia selalu dikekang saat kecil, apalagi saat dirinya sakit. Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa,hidupnya secara bebas."

Nagisa terdiam. Apalagi ketika kalimat 'menghabiskan sisa hidupnya' keluar dari bibir dokter perempuan ini... "M-Maksud Sensei menghabiskan sisa hidup itu..."

Dokter itu terkejut. "Gawat,aku keceplosan!" gumamnya panik. "S-Sensei! Jelaskan padaku!"

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Kau ingin berjanji tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun,termasuk keluarga Akabane-kun?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku berjanji!"

"Tidak menyesal sudah berteman dengan Akabane-kun setelah mendengar ini? Dan tidak bersikap aneh jika berada di sampingnya?"

Ayolah... Kau semakin membuat Nagisa semakin takut.

"Lebih baik kau melupakanku,Nagisa-kun ..."

Tidak. Kenapa dia malah mengingat itu sekarang?

"A-Aku akan berusaha... "

"Ehhh..." Dokter itu mengeluh. "Aku tak akan memberitahu rinciannya. Aku hanya memberitahu cluenya saja."

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Terminal."

.

.

.

Nagisa kebingungan. Apa? Memangnya apa hubungan nama penyakit dengan terminal? Nagisa bingung, entah dia yang bodoh atau dokter itu malah tak memberitahukannya,ya?

"Nagisa-kun, kau masih disini?"

Nagisa terkejut. Dia segera mengangkat badannya mendekati Karma di tempat tidur.

"Karma-kun... Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah... " Nagisa tersenyum lega.

"Kau... menungguku?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Tidak sopan jika aku langsung meninggalkanmu. Jadi,aku menunggumu. Oh,ya, Karma-kun, Sensei menitipkan obat ini padaku. Katanya, obat ini harus diminum teratur."

"S-Sensei...? Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa menepuk jidat. "Bukanlah. Sensei yang datang mengunjungimu tadi."

"Oh... " Karma menatap obat itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Nanti kuminum."

"Tapi,Sensei itu menyuruh untuk memakannya ketika kau sudah sadar. Ayo,minum!" Nagisa memaksa.

"Nanti kuminum."

Karma mengulang perkataan yang sama. Nagisa menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu." Nagisa memasukan beberapa butir obat secara paksa ke dalam mulut Karma.

"Nagisa-kun! Ini pahit!" Karma ingin memuntahkan obat itu. Namun, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh tangan Nagisa. Nagisa mengambil segelas air yang berada di dekatnya dan meminumnya. Dengan cepat, dia menahan kepala Karma dan 'menyalurkan' air yang dia minum menuju mulut Karma.

"Ugh..." Karma kaget. Benar, sangat kaget. Pemberian obat macam apa itu?!

"Kau harus cepat sembuh!" Karma tersentak mendengar perkataan Nagisa. "A-Apa...?" Nagisa menepuk pipi Karma.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh agar kau bisa menjalani aktivitasmu, bisa menjahili orang lagi, bisa mengajarkanku matematika lagi, bisa membunuh Koro-sensei bersama-sama. Lebih menyenangkan jika kau dalam keadaan sehat, 'kan? Karena itulah, minum obat secara teratur dan istirahat yang cukup! Jika kau tak mau meminum obat, maka aku akan melakukannya seperti yang tadi! Ingat itu! Mulai hari ini, jam ini,menit ini dan detik ini, aku akan selalu mengawasimu!"

Karma terkejut. "Padahal,aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melupakanku. Kenapa kau masih ...?"

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia mengecup pelan kening Karma.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Karma-kun... "

Kaget, terkejut, senang. Mungkin itu isi hati Karma sekarang. "Hm..." Karma memegang pelan tangan Nagisa yang memegang pipinya. "Aku juga... " Karma mengecup mulut Nagisa sekilas.

'Kau tak tahu,Nagisa-kun... Aku sudah tak bisa sembuh lagi... Jangan salahkan aku, jika aku menyakiti hatimu ...'

.

.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Nagisa Shiota. Benar, karena terlalu lama di rumah Karma, dia sampai pulang malam. Melelahkan sekali...

"Tadaima..." ucapnya pelan ketika memasuki rumah. Tak ada sambutan manis dari dalam rumah. Ayahnya sedang keluar kota akibat pekerjaan, sedangkan ibunya...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri!" Sang ibu langsung menjewer telinga Nagisa begitu dia sampai di dalam rumah.

"K-Kaa-san!"

"Kau sudah tahu ini jam berapa,hah?! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?! Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?!"

"K-Kaasan, aku belajar di rumah teman..."

"Berdua!? Di rumah Akabane?! Jangan kira Kaasan tak melihatnya. Kau sendiri ke rumah Akabane! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Main,hah?!"

"T-Tidak,Kaasan... "

Nagisa membiarkan ibunya mengoceh. Ini sudah biasa. Dari dulu ibunya menyiksanya karena dia tak menginginkan anak laki-laki, bahkan saat dia masih kecil saja, dia diperlakukan sebagai anak perempuan.

"Maafkan aku,Kaa-san... "

"Jika besok kau pulang malam, Kaasan tak izinkan kau untuk masuk ke dalam rumah!"

"Baik ..."

Bruk! Nagisa segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia tak ingin keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan ibunya. Masa bodoh dengan makan malam, tadi dia sudah makan sedikit di rumah Karma akibat Karma yang memaksanya untuk makan.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, dia membuka ponselnya. Dia masih penasaran dengan kata 'Terminal' yang diucapkan oleh dokter tersebut.

Sebuah blog cukup menambah wawasan Nagisa tentang rasa penasarannya itu. Namun, rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi rasa takut dan penuh dengan... penyesalan? Campur aduk. Ya, hatinya benar-benar campur aduk.

Di layar ponsel Nagisa, terdapat tulisan yang berukuran besar yang cukup membuat Nagisa syok.

"PENYAKIT YANG TAK BISA DISEMBUHKAN LAGI. KEMATIAN ADALAH AKHIR DARI PENYAKIT INI. ENTAH ITU SEKARANG, BESOK ATAU KAPANPUN ITU... "

Siapa coba yang tak takut dengan itu?

Di sisi lain ...

Karma menatap obat itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia lelah. Dia ingin hidup bebas. Dia tak ingin hidup di bayangan ketakutan bernama kematian. Dia tak ingin tiba-tiba meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Hehehe... " Karma tertawa pelan. Sambil memainkan obat yang harusnya dia minum, dia berkata: "Kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku tak ada,ya?"

ZRASSS!

PRANG!

'Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Lebih baik kalian merasa kehilangan secara langsung daripada harus merasa kehilangan secara perlahan...'

Bau amis mengisi ruangan kecil itu...

'Heheee... Jangan salahkan aku~ Jangan marahi aku. Ini keputusanku dan jangan menganggu.'

Seorang mayat terbujur kaku dengan luka di bagian perut dan beberapa pecahan kaca di sekitarnya.

'Tinggal satu hal yang ingin kulakukan setelah ini... '

Dengan hiasan cairan merah dari perut mayat tersebut... Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi bercak darah.

'Nagisa-kun... harus melupakanku.'

Dengan senyuman menyeramkan terukir di wajah putihnya.

'Bagaimana caranya,ya?'

Dan secara tiba-tiba, tangan mayat tersebut bergerak sendiri. Oh,deskripsinya salah. Dia belum menjadi mayat.

"Aku ... dapat ide,Nagisa-kun. Walau ini sedikit kejam..."

Suasana hening. Tak terdengar lagi deru napas maupun detak jantung.

Akabane Karma memberikan kalimat terakhirnya.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Aku tak menyangka kalau fic ini berubah genre jadi Angst.

Sebenarnya, aku mau men-discontinue fic ini(jujur). Namun, saat aku putus asa entah bagaimana mau lanjutin, ada dapet review lagi. Jadi, aku buat lagi deh, tapi dengan ending yang berbeda dengan yang kupikirkan sebelumnya :v

Endingnya bakal mengecewakan,mungkin. Tapi, tetap baca yaa~ Chapter 6adalah chapter terakhir!

Balasan review :

mari : Are,are,aree~ Bioku kosong,ya? Tak tahu aku nih '-')/  
Nih,summarynya : "Nagisa Shiota, perempuan dengan bakat pembunuh yang luar biasa... Disewa untuk membunuh seorang guru yang mengajar di sebuah sekolah, Koro-sensei. Namun, rencana pembunuhannya selalu saja gagal akibat tatapan mesum dari Pangeran yang ada di kelas 3-E, Akabane Karma!"  
Kira-kira seperti itu, wakakakaa...  
Nih, pinku : 7-D-F-0-6-2-2-0

amai: Dia sudah mati kok. Wakakaaaaa!/ditabok Sebenarnya,aku juga bingung mau buatKarma sakit apaan. Jadi,kubuat Karma memilikipenyakit terminal. Gomennasai /bungkuk"

Rhea-Alektrona-san : Gomennasai, Nagisa telah membuatmu galau /nangis dalam hati  
Tak ada ide,Rhea-senpai. Jadi,aku buat agak berasa horrorgitu~  
SMK,ya? Ntar deh kutanyain ke orangtua. Arigatou gozaimasu,Rhea-senpai!

Crimson Blue Assassins :  
Wakakaaa... Aku juga tak tahu Karma penyakitnya apaan/digampar  
Maaf, tapi sepertinya dugaanmu benar. Genrenya kuganti jadi Angst /dilempari

Sekian dulu,ya... Sampai jumpa di final chapter. Kalau tidak besok, hari Sabtu kutamatkan

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	6. Chapter 6 - END

~Nagisa itu ... Laki-laki?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Karma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Karma tak bisa melupakannya. Perempuan manis nan cantik yang dia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman kejahilannya. Perempuan yang tersenyum lembut dan berani mendekati iblis sepertinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika Karma kembali bertemu dengannya.

Chapter Enam – LAST!

"Karma-kun!"

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang mengatakan kata 'hadir'

"Karma-kun?"

"Dia tak ada,Koro-sensei!"

Nagisa sukses mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah belakang. Benar, bangkunya kosong. Apa yang terjadi? Nagisa ketakutan, apalagi dengan apa yang dibacanya semalam

"Apa ada yang tahu dia kemana?"

"Heh, paling-paling anak itu membolos lagi "

Tidak. Jangan bilang itu, Terasaka... Kemungkinan kecilnya...

"Dia sudah mati."

Suasana mencekam. Apa? Dia yang bilang itu?!

"H-Hoiy, siapa yang bilang itu?"

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya,tahu!"

Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang mengucapkannya.

"Sudah,sudah. Kita lanjutkan absensinya!"

"Nagisa,menurutmu siapa yang bilang itu?" tanya Sugino berbisik pelan. "E-Eh? Aku tak tahu... "

"Jangan bercanda,Nagisa!" Nagisa menoleh ke arah Kayano. "Aku tak bercanda,Kayano..."

Kayano berjalan mendekati Nagisa. Berbisik pelan sampai membuat Nagisa merinding ngeri.

"Yang mengucapkan itu bukannya kau sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

Nagisa merinding seharian ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sebenarnya dia ingin ke rumah Karma, namun karena larangan keras dari ibunya semalam, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Karma bukannya membolos. Dia tak hadir hari ini. Sakit? Izin? Tak ada yang tahu... Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa walau tanpa Karma.

"Nagisa!" Nagisa menoleh ke arah Isogai yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Entahlah... Ada surat untukmu. Tergeletak di depan pintu sekolah." Isogai memberikan sebuah surat. Surat yang tampak sedikit kusam dari amplopnya.

'TEMUI AKU DI BUKIT BELAKANG SEKOLAH'

"Mencurigakan..." Sugino melihat isi surat tersebut. "Lebih baik kau jangan ke sana,deh... " Kayano menarik kertas tersebut dan melemparinya ke sembarang arah.

"Eh... Kalau penting,bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa menatap hilangnya kertas tersebut.

"Kalau penting, yahh ngomong langsung lah... Iya, 'kan?"

Kayano mengangguk ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Sugino.

"Berbahaya,Nagisa."

Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan baik-baik saja... Jangan khawatir,ya?"

"Nagisa! Bisa jadi ini kertas bully dari kelas 3 lain lho! Jangan kesana!"

Seketika itu juga, seluruh kelas heboh akan kertas yang ditujukan untuk Nagisa itu.

"Tak apa,Minna... Aku baik-baik saja..." Nagisa tertawa pelan... Dia juga tak ingin mengunjungi bukit belakang, tapi entah kenapa ...

"Kau harus kesana!

Suara hati Nagisa menginginkan tubuhnya untuk ke sana...

.

.

.

Bukit belakang sekolah. Memang tampak begitu nyaman jika berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Pemandangan alam dan tampak begitu alami yang jarang ditemukan di dalam kota. Entah kenapa di satu sisi,Nagisa menyukai kelas 3-E

"Nagisa-kun... "

Suara ini... Nagisa sangat mengenalnya. Dia memandangi sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Nagisa-kun, disini."

Nagisa menoleh ke arah suara, tepatnya di sampingnya. Di balik pohon yang berada di sampingnya. Seseorang tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedikit pucat...

"Karma-kun! Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Nagisa langsung mendekati Karma yang berdiri sambil bersandar di pohon tersebut.

"Ng? Aku bolos..." Karma tersenyum tipis, Nagisa menatapnya tajam. "Dasar... Kau membuatku cemas..."

"Benarkah?" Karma terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku..."

"Huh... " Nagisa mengeluh pelan. "Eh, apa kau meminum obatmu tadi? Wajahmu pucat sekali... "

Karma sedikit kaget. "Apa aku pucat kali?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Tidak kok..." jawabnya disertai senyuman indah terukir di wajahnya. Hati Karma tiba-tiba sakit. Sakit ketika meliat Nagisa tersenyum kepadanya...

Senyuman yang hanya untuknya.

"Tapi, aku masih tetap tampan, bukan?" Karma berbicara dengan nada bercanda. Nagisa tersenyum. "Hm, keren kok."

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah, kupikir kau tak menyukaiku lagi karena wajahku pucat." Dia tertawa datar.

"Mana mungkin. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap menyukaimu kok."

Blush~ Wajah Karma sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Nagisa.

"M-Ma... Maafkan aku! Aku t-terbawa suasana..." Nagisa menundukan kepalanya.

"N...Ng... T-Tak apa-apa." Ayolah,Karma. Kenapa malah kau yang gugup?

"N-Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Pakai surat segala..." Nagisa berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yah ... Aku malas masuk ke sekolah. Jadi,aku menulis surat saja. Lagipula, aku tak tahu nomor ataupun e-mailmu..."

"B-Begitukah? Sampai tulis surat segala... Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Penting lagi." Karma mulai berjalan pelan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan. Nagisa memiringkan kepala. Hanya mengikutinya saja ...

"Nagisa-kun, menurutmu disini indah tidak?" Karma berdiri di atas sebuah batu besar. "Ng,dimana?" tanya Nagisa dibawahnya. "Disini. Ayo,naik." Karma mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruh Nagisa untuk naik.

"Hm... Baiklah." Nagisa menggenggam erat tangan Karma. "Karma-kun, tanganmu dingin sekali ... Kau tak apa?" tanya Nagisa saat memegang tangan Karma.

"Eh?" Hampir saja Karma melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku tak apa-apa,Nagisa-kun. Jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku... " Karma mencubit pelan hidung Nagisa.

"Jangan cubit aku,Karma-kun... " Nagisa mengembungkan pipi.

"Nagisa-kun, disini indah tidak?" Karma menunjukan bagian depan mereka. Jurang yang sangat tinggi dengan sungai kecil di bawahnya.

"Ng... Memang indah sih, tapi jurang ini terlalu dalam... Mengerikan ..."

Karma terkekeh pelan. "Mengerikan? Benarkah?" Nagisa menganggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati agar tidak jatuh." Karma sedikit memainkan jari di perut Nagisa dan itu membuat Nagisa kaget dan refleks memeluk Karma agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"K-Karma-kun! Kalau aku jatuh,bagaimana?" ucap Nagisa sambil memeluk erat Karma. "Badan Karma-kun ... dingin." gumam Nagisa pelan.

"Aku menjagamu agar tidak jatuh. Tenang saja..." Karma membalas pelukan Nagisa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Hmm... " Nagisa bergumam pelan. Karma menghela napas pendek.

"Lupakan aku,Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa terkejut. "Maksudmu,Karma-kun?"

Karma tak menjawab,tapi semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Ukh,Karma-kun?"

"Itu... permintaanku. Bisa kau mengabulkannya,heh?"

Nagisa terdiam. "Maaf, jika itu aku tidak bisa... " Karma terdiam sejenak. "Jika itu permintaan 'terakhir'ku bagaimana?"

Nagisa tersentak kaget. "Karma-kun! Jangan bicara apapun lagi tentang itu!"

"Aku serius,Nagisa-kun... " Karma melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu Nagisa. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, dia sangat serius.

"Maaf, kalau itu aku tak bisa... " Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya. "Hei, tatap aku. Ini permintaanku. Tolong... Yang ini saja kau kabulkan..."

"Jika aku melupakanmu, itu membuat hatiku dan hatimu sakit, 'kan? Bukannya kita sama-sama saling menyukai?"

"Jika kau melupakanku, hanya akulah yang sakit. Tapi, jika kau terus mengingatku... Aku... " Karma menjeda kalimatnya sebentar dengan menghela napas. "Kau yang akan tersakiti."

Nagisa terdiam. "Aku ..." Jeda. "Aku tak bisa... Lagipula,bagaimana caranya? Tidak,tidak,tidak. Aku tak akan melupakanmu!"

Karma terdiam,meletakan kepalanya di pundak Nagisa. "Maafkan aku,Nagisa-kun..."

Nagisa mengelus-elus kepala Karma. "Aku menyukaimu,Karma-kun... Sangat menyukai dan mencintaimu ..." bisik Nagisa pelan.

Karma terdiam. "Ya... Aku tahu itu." Karma menaikan kepalanya. "Aku juga... Sangat mencintaimu."

Seketika itu juga, Karma melumat mulut Nagisa secara paksa. Dengan paksa membuka mulut Nagisa dan memasukan lidahnya. Memainkan lidahnya bergulat nyaman di mulut Nagisa.

"Ah... Ugghhh..." Nagisa bersuara pelan. Terlalu pelan dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Karma.

"Maafkan aku,Nagisa-kun... Ini ciuman 'terakhir' kita..."

Nagisa tersentak kaget. "Karma-kun, sudah kubilang jangan pernah berkata seperti itu!"

Karma terdiam. Memandang Nagisa dengan tatapan sedih. "Terimakasih untuk selama ini,Nagisa-kun... Setidaknya akhir hidupku lebih berwarna karenamu. Terimakasih... " Karma tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak... Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku,Karma-kun!"

Napas Karma sesak. Dia hampir menangis. "Maaf,Nagisa-kun. Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu... Tapi, ini untuk kebaikanmu... "

"Karma-kunn!"

"Sayounara,Nagisa-kun... Aishiteru yo... Semoga kau 'masih hidup'..."

Kejadian itu terjadi terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba Karma mendorong keras tubuh Nagisa. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang ada di belakang Nagisa bukan?

Jurang. Jurang yang sangatttt dalam~

"KARMA BRENGSEK!"

"NAGISAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa! Nagisa!"

Rasa sakit di kepalanya tak tertahankan. Dia langsung meringis kesakitan di bagian kepalanya.

"Huaa! Minna! Nagisa sudah sadar!"

"Baka! Panggil dokter dulu!"

"Apa?! Apa?! Shiota-kun sudah sadar?!" Seorang dokter langsung masuk seenak jidatnya. Are... Entah kenapa ramai sekali di kamar ini?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu,Shiota-kun?"

Kenapa dokter ini tahu namanya? Ah... Dia kan pasien di sini...

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit,Sensei... Tapi,aku baik-baik saja... Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Si Karma brengsek! Sudah kubilangin, jangan kesana tapi masih tetap kesana! Nagisa baka!"

"Ng?"

Kayano menyadari perubahan sikap Nagisa. "Ada apa,Nagisa?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi...?"

"Kau tak ingat? Kau didorong Karma dari atas jurang sana!" Sugino berteriak. "Sou... desu ka?"

Syuuunnnggg!

"Minna! Ada kabar buruk!"

Dengan seenak jidatnya Koro-sensei masuk ke dalam jendela. Siapa juga yang gak kesel dikagetin kayak gitu?!

"Ara,ara... Nagisa-kun, sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Baik,Koro-sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu ... "

"Sensei, kau bilang ada kabar buruk? Kabar apa?" tanya Isogai, sang ketua kelas yang turut menjenguk Nagisa.

"Hm ... Sebenarnya ..." Tiba-tiba saja Koro-sensei berwajah datar. "Karma-kun ..."

Sugino langsung berdiri. "Mana anak itu?! Kurang ajar! Masa dia mendorong Nagisa sampai jatuh?!" Dia mengepalkan tinjunya.

Sang dokter merasa cemas. Dia tak percaya bahwa pasien kesayangannya, Akabane Karma berbuat jahat seperti itu... Ini tidak seperti Karma seperti biasa.

"S-Sebenarnya ... Sugino-kun, Kayano-san, apa benar bahwa yang kalian lihat itu _benar-benar_ Karma-kun?"

Kayano memiringkan kepala. "Maksud Sensei ... ?"

"S-Sebenarnya ..."

Suasana hening seketika. "Sebenarnya apa,Koro-sensei!? Jangan basa-basi!"

" _ **Karma-kun ... sudah meninggal sebelum Nagisa-kun terjatuh. Tepatnya di rumahnya ..."**_

Complete. Sudah dibold, italic, dan underline.

"J-Jangan bercanda, Sensei! Maksud Sensei yang kami lihat itu hantu!? Jangan bercanda! Sensei sendiri takut cerita hantu, 'kan!?"

"Apa mukaku kelihatan bercanda?!" Sang guru emosi.

"Bagaimana cara kami tahu Sensei bercanda atau tidak kalau wajah Sensei tetap kuning dengan senyuman jelek kayak gitu!?" Aish, ini bikin sakit hati.

"T-Tidak mungkin ... A-Akabane-kun ... sudah meninggal ...?" Sang dokter tak percaya. Menutup mulutnya, hampir menangis. "A-Aku turut berduka, Sensei ..." Kayano berusaha menenangkan dokter tersebut.

"Anooo... Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Seluruh pandangan langsung fokus ke pasien yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. "Tentu saja, Nagisa..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Aku jatuh karena apa?"

Hening ...

"Kau tak tahu? Kau didorong Karma,lho! T-Tapi ... Kalau Karma sudah meninggal sebelum Nagisa jatuh ..." Sugino merinding seketika.

"Hmm ... Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya ... Boleh?" Nagisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh,Nagisa... Walau aku masih merinding tentang Karma ..."

"Yang kalian bicarakan ... Siapa itu? Karma?"

.

.

.

"A-Apa?"

" _Siapa itu Karma?"_

 _..._

" _Kemarin malam, seorang pemuda ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di dalam kamar mandi di rumahnya sendiri. Keadaan kamar dikunci, sedangkan orangtua korban sedang berada di luar kota. Tak ada yang tahu pasti ini pembunuhan atau tidak. Tapi, keadaan ruangan ditutup rapat dan sama sekali tak ada petunjuk menunjukan adanya seorang pembunuh. Kemungkinan besar, pemuda tersebut bunuh diri dengan pecahan kaca yang tertusuk di bagian perut."_

~END~

A-Akhirnya ... Tamat ... Author lega! Sangat legaaa!

~OMAKE~

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda ini tersenyum manis kepada dua orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ada apa mencari saya ... ?"

Pasangan suami istri ini memberikan sebuah kotak kepada pemuda tersebut. "Maafkan kami karena menganggu kesibukanmu,Shiota-san ... Tapi, kami menemukan ini di kamar anak kami ... yang meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Pemuda itu dengan berat hati menerima isi kotak tersebut. Isinya adalah sebuah syal. Syal putih kotak-kotak.

"Ng ...? Ada apa dengan syal ini?"

Sang istri meneguk ludah. "Kami menemukan ini di kamarnya. Kami pernah mendengar cerita bahwa syal ini milik seseorang yang tinggal di sekitar rumah kami. Hanya kaulah yang berinisial nama seperti yang di syal tersebut. Jadi, kemungkinan besar ini adalah milikmu ..."

Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan tajam syal tersebut. "Maafkan saya... _Saya tak bisa mengingatnya_ ..."

Sang istri tersentak kaget. Kemudian mengambil syal itu dan memeluknya erat. Menangis ... Karena baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya ...

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian anakmu, Akabane-san... Tapi, maaf... Saya benar-benar tak mengenal Akabane Karma ..."

Sementara itu, di pojok ruangan ... Tepatnya di ruangan tempat pemuda bersurai biru dan kedua orangtua tersebut ... Tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut warna merah darah. Tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia, seakan masalah ini sudah selesai ...

"S-Syukurlah ..." Dia mengatakan itu. Sambil menangis akibat hatinya yang tersakiti.

~END~

Dari awal, maksudku dari saat aku mempost chapter 5, akhirnya HARUS seperti ini! Jadi, maaf jika ada yang protes ... Silahkan protes lewat BBM. Saya terima kok seluruh protesnya. Dengan just read :3

Untuk balasan review, kurasa tak perlu karena reviewers terbaru di chapter 5 sudah menginvite pin BBMku semua

Terimakasih karena telah mengikuti kisah "Nagisa itu Laki-laki?" ini. Judulnya beda jauh sama isi ceritanya, 'kan? Maaffff! T_T

Next Project! :

S-Salam kenal, namaku Nagisa Shiota! / Koro-sensei, itu memalukann! / Aku sedikit kecewa padamu ... / K-Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? / Dadamu kecil sih. Pahamu aja seksi. / Krik,krik,krik,krik... KARMA-KUN HENTAIIIIIIIII!

Penasaran? Tunggulah kapan-kapan

Arigatou gozaimasu...

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


End file.
